Comrade
by moxieangel
Summary: They carefully moved Maes’ body to another stretcher. Roy began to panic. “Maes! Where are you taking him? He’s not dead!” Riza bit her lip and covered her mouth. Who was this man? This wasn’t her Colonel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Roy was standing by the passenger door long before the train started to slow. He bit his lip and stared out the window. He hoped he wasn't too late. He had boarded the next train to Central as soon as he had gotten the call from Ed telling him of his findings at Lab 5. Roy scowled. He had a sneaking suspicion that Maes had been keeping secrets from him. As soon as the train slowed to a non-lethal speed he jumped out of the door. He hit the ground running. Hawkeye, who had been watching Roy from afar, saw him jump from door and gasped. She leapt deftly over the passenger facing her. She took off down the aisle, shoving past idle passengers and shouting apologies. She halted on the bottom step of the stairs. She watched as Roy ran down the platform pushing people out of the way and screaming at people blocking his escape route. She waited till the train stopped and jumped on to the platform. She looked around quickly and then started off after Roy.

Roy ran as fast as he could. He had an idea of where the homunculi named Lust would plan her next attack and Maes was falling right into her trap. He was half way down the block from central when he heard boots clopping down the street behind him. He peered over his shoulder and saw the ever relentless Hawkeye following him. Roy didn't slow or even tell her to stop following, he just kept running. Roy reached the steps first, taking them three at a time. Hawkeye was right behind him, close enough for him to hear her ragged breathing. Roy burst through the doors and headed toward Hughes office.

He was starting to tire when he reached the end of the hall, but he pushed himself on ward. Roy burst into Maes office. There was no sign of Maes anywhere, just an empty desk covered in books. Roy ran to the other side of the desk and scrambled through the stacks of books. Roy scowled as he slowly realized what was going on. "Shit." He breathed running out of the office. Riza joined him in the hall.

"What the hell is going on Colonel?!"

"Hell if I know. I'm still trying to figure out for myself!"

That's when Roy saw her. She was clad in a black strapless dress. Long black hair framed her face and her eyes were a piercing vermilion. Roy halted quickly and stared at the strange looking woman who was leaning against the wall. She seemed not to notice the pair and slowly stood up. Roy caught the glint of metal in her hand. Maes knife. Roy slowly backed up till he was even with Hawkeye who caught his motion to duck into the nearby door. They slipped soundlessly into the room.

"Damn it. I should have seen this coming." Roy said trying to pry open the window. Riza joined him and they finally jarred it open. "What now sir?" she asked. Roy scowled.

"I'm going to go after Maes. You call Havoc and Furey. Tell them that the homoculis that Ed and Al saw at Lab 5 are on the loose. They'll know what to do."

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

He hopped over the side of the window, landing quietly in the hedges below. Riza waved and Roy winked. He started off down the alley towards the front of Central. He ran across the front lawn, keeping to the shadows when ever he could. He broke off from the main road and ran towards the center of town. He stopped only for a second to gain his bearings. He looked around and noticed he was in junction with the small park. He weighed his options and decided that if Maes was being chased he would veer off into the park to try and loose who ever was following him. Roy made up his mind and ran into the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Roy slowed his rapid pace as he entered the near by park. He concentrated solely on the noises around him. As he neared the center of the park he heard two voices. He quickly ducked behind a large bush on the left hand side of the cement path. He couldn't understand much of the conversation but there was some type of conflict between the two persons.

To Roy's relief he quickly recognized Maes voice. Roy decided to move along the cover of the large bushes towards Maes's voice. As he neared the clearing on the opposite side of the path he heard a single gun shot. Roy froze for a second before sprinting the last couple of feet around the bush blockade.

Time seemed to slow as he watched Maes fall to the ground. Roy screamed his comrades' name. Maes didn't respond. With one swift move Maes assailant was behind Roy with a gun to his head. Roy slowly put his hands in the air, eyes locked on his friend's motionless form.

"Colonel Mustang. How wonderful of you to join us! Too bad you were too late to tell Colonel Hughes good bye."

All of the sudden Roy spun around, fingers releasing a blazing inferno upon the attacker. The figure jumped back hands covering its face as it screamed in fury and pain. Roy made a run for Maes fallen figure but, he was suddenly thrown aside by an explosive force. Roy smashed into a tree with a scream. Roy watched the world spinning around him with increasing speed. He tried to right himself twice without success. He was suddenly swept of his feet by an inhuman form.

The homoculi grinned up at him as he held Roy by the throat, feet dangling in mid-air. Roy grasped at the hands that held his throat. The lack of oxygen soon got to him as Roy felt the vertigo kick in. Franticly he let go of one side of the homoculi hands and shot his hand out to release his flaming explosion when the homoculi grabbed his arm and yanked it. There was a bone crushing snap and then Roy screamed in agony as the homoculi wretched the remains of his left arm from his socket. Roy immediately fell limp and ceased to struggle.

Roy woke as the searing pain flamed over his body. The loss of blood made everything seem hazy and spin. When the spinning slowed to a dull roll, Roy somehow managed to crawl to Hughes body. Roy looked all around for his attacker but he had disappeared. Roy barely choked back a sob as he shook Maes shoulder. There was no response. Roy broke and began sobbing, throwing himself on top of his friends body.

"You weren't supposed to die Maes. Remember?! You were supposed to work under me, pushing me to the top!"

Roy just lay there, clutching his friend, his comrade. The air was filled with his anguished cries. Warm blood started to soak through Roy's uniform causing him to cry even harder. He hardly even noticed the sound of heavy footfall or the shouts of Hawkeye as they ran towards him. He just laid there crying. Armstrong was the first one to reach the Colonel. Roy lay there crying and vulnerable. Armstrong gasped as he noticed the carnage that wrecked Roy's body. A gapping rip replaced the arm that should have been visible. Armstrong stood there unsure how to approach him or what to say. Hawkeye joined him, pausing before closing in on him. She too noticed the injury, but not to its fatal extent.

"Roy?"

"…"

"Colonel Mustang?"

"…knew exactly where he was an I still couldn't…"

Roy broke off on another wave of sobs. Riza knelt down across from the pair as two medics ran down the side wall toward her. Roy screamed as Armstrong pulled him free of Maes' body. Armstrong wept silently as he held Roy at bay, listening to him scream their fallen comrade's name. They strapped Roy down next. He quieted as they loaded him into the ambulance. Roy was grateful when the doors closed and he and Maes were left in solitude. Roy made quick work of the straps that were hindering him. He gently slid on top of Maes and laid his head on his friend's chest. Roy closed his eyes and smiled sadly. Maes body was still warm.

Ed paced the veranda in front of Central while Al kept watch. Ed bit his lip as he glanced across the street into the park. He wanted to know what was going on. He had seen the ambulance and heard screaming. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to go against Hawkeye's orders for him an Al to stay put till Havoc or Fuery came to get them. Al was first to see Havoc pulling up and grabbed Ed by the arm. Al motioned toward the car and Ed nodded. The brothers slid silently into the black military vehicle. Havoc regarded them with a grave scowl and pulled out on to the street. Al looked to his brother who shook his head and stared out the window. The brothers rode in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ed and Al stood off to the side as the ambulance pulled up to the side walk. Riza stood a few feet away from them, pacing back and forth waiting for the doors to open. She had lost the calm and collected demeanor that the brothers were so used to. She paled as the doors to the ambulance were opened. Ed rushed forward, pushing past Armstrong and Falman who had appeared to help pull the stretchers down from the ambulance. The stretchers were passed down, Ed stood off to the left. A stout doctor hovered over Maes and Roy. He scratched his head and then whispered something inaudible to one of the medics. They carefully moved Maes' body to another stretcher. Roy began to panic.

"Maes?!"

"Where are you taking him?"

"He's not dead!"

Riza bit her lip and covered her mouth with her hand. Who was this man? This wasn't her Colonel. This was the shell of the man that she knew.

Roy continued to scream as the medics rolled Maes' body into the hospital. A medic stood over Roy trying to calm him down so he could run a battery of test. He kept asking him if this hurt and if that hurt. Riza marched up to Roy.

"Colonel Mustang?"

"Can you hear me?"

Roy simply looked around her towards the direction of Maes.

"Roy. Look at me."

"…"

"Roy, you've got to look at me."

Roy slowly turned to her, eyes full of grief and confusion.

"Are you hurt?"

Roy shook his head quickly, then slowly nodded.

"Where? Can you show me?"

Roy motioned to his right arm and his left knee. Riza looked at the medic who quickly began to prod his arm. Riza almost didn't catch it but she saw Roy's brief surge of pain as it crossed his face.

"Looks like it's broken. As for his knee, I think his knee cap is shattered. He'll need immediate surgery."

Riza only nodded. Roy looked at her, pain splayed across his face. He unexpectedly grabbed her around the waist with his good arm and said in a muffled voice, "I just want to go home." Riza lightly draped her arms around his back and held him. "I'm sure you do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ed stood across from the door, foot nervously tapping. The red light over the operation room door hummed softly and stared unwavering. Ed scowled at the light before flipping his pocket watch open. Thirteen hours and counting. Ed looked to one of the multicolored benches where Hawkeye was curled up. She had been sleeping for the past four hours, only waking when one of the nurses stepped out of the operation room to give them surgery status. He was glad when Al finally convinced her to try and get some rest.

Ed turned his attention to his little brother who was sitting on the bench across from Hawkeye. He had fallen into his semi-conscious state sleep. Ed smiled sadly and leaned against the wall. One day he would correct the wrong that he had started, he would find a way to get their bodies back. Then Al could have real dreams like he had as a child.

Ed caught the flash of the light out of the corner of his eye and pushed off the wall. A few seconds later the door to the operation room swung open and two nurses pushed the bed out of the room, followed by a weary looking doctor. "Alphonse! Wake up." Ed called as he walked toward the doctor.

Al shook the fog from his thoughts and opened his eyes, sounds of the hospital flooding his ears. He rose and scanned the hallway. Ed was interrogating the surgeon and Hawkeye was stretching on the bench across from him. Al looked to the bed where Roy lay unconscious and watched Hawkeye who moved to the bed side. She bit her lip and carefully brushed back a stray lock of raven colored hair. Roy didn't respond, the morphine had knocked him out shortly after the nurses hooked up the IVs.

After Ed finished interrogating the doctor, Roy was moved to an intensive care room down the hall. The three sat in the room for what seemed like hours before a nurse came in and told them visiting hours were over. Ed put up a fight, belligerently sitting in the hall outside of Roy's room before Al was forced to carry him screaming out of the building. Riza was allowed to stay overnight to make sure that Roy slept through out the night without any problems.

Around six in the morning Roy woke screaming in pain. Riza leapt from the cot she was laying in and pressed the red button as she was instructed to do in case of emergency. A few minutes later two nurses crashed into the room. Riza hovered over Roy who was thrashing wildly, screaming incoherent sentences. After a few minutes of fighting to hold Roy down the nurses finally pinned him down.

"Alright Mrs. Mustang, you're gonna have to give him the shot."

"Me? Wh…What? I don't think I can."

"Well, you're gonna have to, we can't let go of him."

"Al…alright. What do I have to do?"

The nurses directed Riza what to do. She watched as Roy slowly clamed and then drifted off into sleep. The nurses slowly loosened their grip on Roy and sighed.

"You did wonderful Mrs. Mustang, you're husband will be real proud of you."

"It's Riza, and we're not married. He's my boss."

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed with the way you've been worrying over him…"

"If we can help you with any thing else feel free to call us."

Riza smiled and nodded. She thanked them as they left and closed the door. Roy was sleeping peacefully again and the soft light of the rising sun gave his skin a glowing appearance. Riza pulled one of the chairs from the corner and sat beside the bed. She gently threaded her finger through his hand and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Three days later…_

Roy woke up to a cacophony of noise. He gritted his teeth against the major migraine he could feel creeping its way into his thoughts.

"Look I told you already, Al and I can take care of him tonight! We're not kids anymore!"

"Absolutely not Edward! I'm second in command when Roy's sick anyway, that means I'm staying tonight."

"What?! Armstrong you couldn't take care of a goldfish let alone a human being, if anyone's gonna take care of Roy it's gonna be…"

"Shut…up!" Roy hissed above the noised. Everyone grew silent and looked at Roy who managed to crack his eyes open. Riza put a hand on his forehead, and then jerked it away. "Fever's back." She said quietly. The room broke into a fury of movement. Havoc and Fuery grabbed the pile of damp towels and bucket of melted ice water and went to refill the tub. Armstrong and Falman quietly moved to the hallway to find more blankets. Ed and Al went to hunt down a nurse for more medicine. Riza was left to watch over Roy. She sat down in the chair that had been moved to the bedside and sighed. Roy closed his eyes and grimaced.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

Roy growled. He shifted his weight from his left side to the right. Suddenly something

caught his attention. Roy closed his eyes and laughed ruefully.

"What the hell happened to me?"

"Sir?"

"You know what I'm talking about, what the hell happened to my arm?"

Riza had been dreading this question since the day she found out. The second day after his surgery she had found out that the surgeon had to amputate his entire arm. She had horrified but she found out later from a nurse that had they not removed that part of the arm Roy would have died from the infection. Riza sighed then proceeded to tell Roy about the encounter he had with the homunculi. Roy slowly began to piece the fragments of the night together. Most of it was foggy and missing, he could only remember flashes of Hughes and Riza.

"Hughes?"

Riza bit her lip and looked out the window for a brief moment. "He's… he's dead." She managed stiffly. Roy turned his head away. Riza watched as Roy tried his hardest not to cry. She placed a hand over his. He didn't respond, just lay listlessly.

"How's Gracia?"

"She's taking it alright; she and Elysia have gone up to her parents till the funeral."

"…"

"How bad does it look?"

"Sir?"

"My arm."

"It looks fine, sir."

"Please, just call me Roy."

Riza nodded. Roy sighed, and closed his eyes letting every thing sink in. This was going to be a long recovery for him and everyone else. Slowly everyone began trickling back into the room. Armstrong and Falman were first, they handed Hawkeye the blankets then took posts on either side of the bed. Havoc and Fuery came next, lugging a tub of ice water and towels between the two of them. Ed and Al brought up the rear, Ed bickering with his brother about how rude the nurse on call was. Riza had already placed the blankets over Roy and placed a fresh cloth on Roy's forehead when Ed brought up the question again of who was staying with Roy that night.

"Look Ed, We've been over this already, you're not staying!"

"What makes you think that you're qualified enough to stay, Armstrong?"

"Brother really, we can't stay any way, the hospital won't allow us!"

"Shut up! The whole lot of you, if anyone should stay it, it should be Riza!"

Everyone turned to look at the voice only to see that it came from Falman. The room fell to a hushed conversation much to Roy's liking and Riza's embarrassment. The rest of the night was spent in hushed conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Roy woke to the sounds of shuffling feet. He lazily lolled his head in the direction of the noise. A nurse was peeling back the bandages on his knee and tsking. Roy coughed as quietly as he could manage but she heard him and looked up.

"Good Morning Colonel, how are ya feeling?"

"Like Hell."

"Good to hear."

Roy smiled at the brunette who went back to work, scrubbing the wound. Roy flinched as she poured alcohol over the large gash that ran the length of his knee cap. Roy suddenly became aware of Riza's absence. The nurse looked up and smiled.

"She's off to the Women's Room."

Roy nodded and lend back into the pillows. He shifted so he could see the door. Within a few minutes Riza appeared. She knocked on the door and the nurse called her in. She smiled when she saw Roy was awake and sat on the edge of his bed.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like crap."

"Well at least you don't feel like shit, right?

Roy nearly fell off the bed. "Where did that come from?" he asked. Riza cocked her head and smiled. "I don't know; you're a bad influence." She said. The nurse cleared her throat. "If ya start to feel worse just let me know." the brunette said, pushing her cart into the hallway. Roy sighed and closed his eyes.

"I saw Gracia today."

"How is she?"

"I think she started to realize that he isn't coming back…She told me to give you this."

Riza placed something in his hand then firmly closed it. Roy furrowed his brow.

"What is it?"

"Gracia said that she found it at the house, it had your name on it."

Roy opened his hand and stared at the small circular object. He quickly snapped his hand shut. He knew what it was. He looked away from Riza, tears creeping down his cheeks. Riza placed a hand on his shoulder. Roy quickly regained his composure, wiping the tears away. Suddenly the door swung open and Ed literally fell in the door.

"Good Morning Colonel!"

"Gahh! Al why don't you tell next time before you open the door?!"

"Sorry Big Brother. Good Morning Lieutenant!"

"Good Morning Alphonse; Ed."

"Ed? Since when did you start calling me Ed? What happened to Fullmetal or Shortie?"

Roy sighed and draped his arm over his face. Al glared at Ed and nudged him in the ribs. Ed growled and shoved Al. Within a few minutes they were bickering and shoving each other. Al was holding Ed at arms length and Ed was flailing wildly trying to land a thump on Al. Riza chuckled quietly at the pair and Roy scowled and told them to cut it out. The pair fell quiet then decided to play cards.

"Lieutenant would you like to play with Brother and me?"

"Me? I guess; what are you playing?"

"Hey Al. How bout we play Royals."

"Royals?"

"Yeah, it's real easy. I'm the King of Royals, right Al?"

"Well, last time we played you were the village idiot, if I remember correctly."

Roy smiled as the pair explained the game to Riza. She frequently showed Roy her cards and asked for his suggestions. He laughed at the end of the round when Riza won the spot of King and Ed ended up as Village Idiot.

"Grrr, No fair Al you're cheating!"

"You're just mad because you're losing Brother."

"Humph, if Roy was playing I would be winning."

"What? How do I work in this equation?"

"There aren't enough people playing."

"What ever."

"Colonel, when you get better I challenge you to a game of Royals."

"You're on Fullmetal."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night Riza watched Roy as he lay on the bed, facing away from her twirling the ring on his finger. He had been depressed ever since he had gotten it.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

Roy stopped twirling the ring for a moment and looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head and rolled over. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours before either of them found the courage to say something.

"Sorry, I was out of line-"

"No. No you were right. I should have told someone about us. I knew that it would get brought up someday."

"…"

"Maes and I, we were comrades first, lovers second. We had been seeing each other since the academy days, before Ishbal broke us up. When we finally met back up, our feelings had changed. He had met Gracia and I had changed my focus to becoming Fuhrer. We decided that after Elysia grew up and moved out we might try it again but, I guess not…"

Riza watched as tears began flowing down his cheeks, working their way down his neck. He closed his eyes and sobbed. Riza pulled him into her arms and held him. Roy slumped against her shoulder and wept. An unusually calm feeling swept over him, it was almost like he was with Maes again, but this time it was different. This time he was with Riza Hawkeye whom he had grown up with and cared for. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Riza blushed as Roy pulled her close. She had never been this close to Roy, but she was glad that he trusted her enough to confide in her. Roy slowly quieted until all she could hear was his steady breathing. She slowly let go of him and he pulled away, holding her at arms length. He smiled softly and pecked her on the cheek. A soft blush heightened her features. He sighed and twirled her hair. He laughed softly and hugged her. Riza smiled into his neck. Who was this man? This wasn't her Colonel; this was the man that hid behind the hardened mask that her Colonel wore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The van slowly crawled to a halt at the end of the path. Riza hopped from the front seat and pulled open the side door. Roy slowly looked up at her, tears staining his pale face. She placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder, he smiled and thanked her. She stepped back as Falman and Armstrong hoisted the wheelchair from the ambulance and lowered it to the ground. Roy solemnly nodded to the pair and looked down the long pathway. The morning rain had left soft dew on the ground that shimmered in the noonday sun. The flowers that had been left in the rain glowed with an ethereal sparkle. The tent had already been set up and chairs were being placed in neat rows underneath it.

Riza started to slowly push Roy towards the plot. Roy inwardly screamed. This was exactly the last place he wanted to be; his lovers funeral. He never expected that he was going to have live without Maes, let alone attend his funeral. As they neared he heard his name being called. He focused his sight on the tent. There she was, Maes' pride and joy, jumping up and down and waving. Roy smiled as Elysia took off from her mother's grasp and ran down the pathway to meet him.

"Uncle Roy! Uncle Roy!"

"Elysia…"

"How are you feeling today Uncle Roy?"

"I'm feeling…better."

"Uncle Roy, look at all of Daddy's pretty flowers!"

Roy smiled sadly as the girl held his hand and walked next to him. Gracia was sitting quietly on a bench a few feet away from the tent. Roy told Elysia to show the flowers to Armstrong and excused himself to sit next to Gracia. She looked up at him; eye's red from weeping for her deceased husband. She bit her lip and threw her arms around him. Roy winced in pain slowly wrapping his arm around her.

"He was such a good man."

"…"

"He loved you."

Gracia pulled back, holding him at arms length. She looked him over, smiling sadly. Roy tried his hardest not to, but he let himself cry in front of her.

"He always was a sucker for us good looking ones, wasn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"Heh, Maes never was good at keeping secrets. Soon after Elysia was born he told me. I knew from the time we started dating that you two were meant for each other but, Maes wanted to make it work between us…"

She trailed off, looking to Elysia who was standing in a chair so she could talk to Armstrong. Gracia dabbed her eyes as a new trail made its way down her streaked face. Roy sighed shakily.

"I hope that you will forgive me for asking this but, did you really love him?"

"Heh, of course I did. I mean hell, look at me I'm a mess. I loved him, really. I believe he loved you more, Roy."

Roy was taken aback at this, could it be possible that Maes had loved him more then his own wife and child? He looked to Gracia, who was smiling at him. Roy suddenly broke into tears. Gracia pulled the sobbing man into her arms. Roy was flooded with emotions. Could all this be true? Gracia smiled softly and stroked his raven locks

The funeral passed without much interruption. Roy just about lost it when Elysia called out for her father, asking her mother why they were burying her daddy. Roy sat on the hillside and watched the workers fill the grave. Riza stood beside him. She could only guess what was going on inside his thoughts as he stolidly watched the men fill in the grave. The workers quietly left, leaving Riza and Roy alone.

"Maes Hughes Killed in Action. Promoted Two Ranks."

"Sir?"

"That's what the headstone reads."

"…Colonel. It's gotten cold. Aren't you going back?"

"Yeah. I will. Alchemists are horrible people, First Lieutenant. Right now part of me is desperately trying to develop a theory on human transmutation. Now I feel like I understand what those boys felt like when they tried to transmute their mother."

"…are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Oh, no. It's raining."

"It isn't rain-"

"No. It's raining."

"…yes. It is. Let's go back. It's…getting cold."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next two days were spent in silence. Roy slept most of the day and when he was awake he merely ignored everyone and everything. He refused to eat or take his medications. He would lie in bed for hours twirling the ring around his finger, muttering incoherently. Riza looked up from her post, the desk near the window. She scowled and slammed her palms on the desk. Roy flinched and glared at her.

"I can't take it anymore Roy! You are going to have to talk sometime."

"…"

"Damn it Roy! Just say something!"

"… if I had only been there sooner… then maybe he wouldn't be dead."

"Urrrgh, Roy it wasn't your fault ok?! It wasn't anyone's fault. Even if you had been there hours before you and Maes wouldn't have stood a chance against that homunculi."

"…"

"Maybe…maybe you both would have died…"

Roy looked at Riza when she didn't continue. She had turned her head away but, Roy could see the tears as they dripped on to her navy blue uniform. He bit his lip and looked away, unable to bear her tears. She quietly moved to the bedside and sunk into the chair, one hand covering her face, the other gripping the arm of the chair. Roy placed his hand over hers. She looked up at him. He smiled sadly and rubbed her hand with his thumb. Riza slowly returned the smile, wiping her eyes. No words had been necessary; Riza knew that it had all been Roy's way of dealing with the pain, just not to talk about it, to not talk about anything. She slowly regained her composure and returned to the desk.

"What's all that?"

"Report on Maes- on last week's incident. Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, I just want to sleep."

"Heh. Seems like all you ever do now."

"You have something better to do?"

"Actually I do. Hold on a second."

Riza excitedly sprang from her seat and disappeared outside the door. Roy sighed, this was all so strange. He couldn't remember anything since the funeral. Everything seemed foggy and disoriented.

Roy had always had a special connection with dogs, or so it seemed. Even the vicious guard dogs at Central were easily wooed by Roy. They would roll over and whine for a belly rub when he came near. So naturally Riza believed that if she brought in Black Hayeta Roy would be more at ease. It worked. As soon as Riza came in with a leash in her hand Roy sat up. He gave a low whistle and in shot Black Hayeta. He whined and barked at Roy, who looked to Riza for help. Riza smiled and picked up the dog handing it to Roy. Roy laughed as the dog jumped up and licked his face. Black Hayeta sniffed his hair then his face and began working his way down the hospital bed, sniffing various tubes, whining every once and awhile.

Roy looked up, a smile ferreting across his features. Riza sat in the chair which had permanently been placed beside the hospital bed. Roy watched as Black Hayeta worked his way back towards him. When he reached Roy's armless sleeve Hayeta began growling. Roy looked to Riza who simply shrugged. Roy picked up the small puppy who instantly began whining and licking his face. Roy whispered and cooed to the dog, stroking his ears.

Riza smirked at the scene and relaxed into the overstuffed chair. Maybe he would be alright after all…


End file.
